


01/03/16

by BleedingBishop



Series: Lost And Found Mystrade Drabbles [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute comparison fic, lovely lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingBishop/pseuds/BleedingBishop
Summary: Reupload of my writings in the LostandFoundMystrade's drabble collection.Originally posted 01/03/16





	01/03/16

Gregory sleeps like he expects to wake up alone. Curled around his pillow and face buried in the stuffing as if it could replicate curling up behind a lover.

Mycroft sleeps with his arms and legs spread, at pure comfort with the large mattress he has long been accustomed to.

Greg snores as loudly as he wants, mouth wide and dimples deep in his cheeks as if it’s all a joke even while he is unconscious.

Mycroft sleeps in silence, even while asleep listening for the approaching predator that he knows isn’t going to get him, but still…

Greg sleeps with the covers off, bunched at the end of the bed like a barrier to the door.

Mycroft sleeps with one curtain open. The sight of the sky at night, never stars but just the smogged orange in the night calms him more than any number of drinks or massage.

Greg has an empty glass on his bedside table. It was filled with water, yet he has always somehow drunk it before he has fallen asleep.

Mycroft has a secured laptop that sits on his circular window table. He has a habit of sitting with his back propped up with pillows and working on through the night, and so doesn’t allow himself to use it in bed.

Greg sometimes forgets to close the small window in his en suite bathroom, come morning the chill from the tiled room has leached into his bedroom, and the barrier of the duvet is then finally brought up to warm him for a moment before kicking it back to its place.

Mycroft enjoys the feeling of near suffocation by a pair of heavy blankets, and two high tog duvets both put into one duvet case. The warmth and darkness are considered vastly important for his brain to calm down enough to sleep.

Greg dislikes waking up but has found two ways which he can encourage himself to wake up. One being the alarmed coffee maker he splashed out on.

Mycroft has no problem waking up, but it is the leaving the warmth of the bed which he still struggles with. He has since made two discoveries to help, the first being the automatic timer on his bedroom television to begin BBC Breakfast at 6 AM.

The other is that Greg has the alarm on his phone set to Mycroft’s voice.

The other is that Mycroft has the alarm on his phone set to Greg’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> After a long discussion, I and Jack agreed to let me post my writing without argument, so now they're on Ao3 for posterity :)


End file.
